Undertaker's Legacy
by Furrybakura
Summary: It has been over 20 years since the Undertaker debuted in the wwe here's the story about his last years Sorry I suck at summaries but the story will get better Undertaker OC
1. Start of the End

Here is my first Fan Fic and because I'm a huge wrestling fan and decided to make it about the wwe and my favourite wwe superstar The Undertaker and also my OC too so I hope you enjoy it.

Here's my Bio for my Character,

Name: Ravyn Rose Calaway

Age: 46 at the end of my fan fic because this fanfic starts at the year 2008 to 2013

Bio:

She is a legendary Diva/Superstar sure to be in the hall of fame someday just like her husband The Undertaker (who has been married to for 27 years and has a son and daughter with lol just so you know) , she is a 9 time Woman's Champion and is Undefeated at Survivor Series (21-0 at the end)

Appearance:

She has almost the same style as the Undertaker she has a gothic look, Long Black eye with piercing blue eyes with black eyeliner

Her Ring attire is Black Tank Top with arm bands and leather gloves and also Black shorts with knee pads and long Black Boots.

Chapter 1

Ravyn arrived at Smackdown early she had a big match tonight, it was the year 2008 with Vickie Guerrero in charge and they weren't getting along, Ravyn sighed walking into her lockeroom she dumped her ring attire near the bench, she was more worried about her husband he was the number one contender for the world heavyweight championship against Edge at Wrestlemania a event he has never lost at, Ravyn has been at every single Wrestlemania match he has been in and the same with her and her streak.

A knock was hear at her door , she snapped out of her daydream and answered the door ''Oh hi Mark come in'' she thought it would have been Vickie Guerrero or Edge, she walked back to the bench and sat down, Mark sat down beside her putting his arm around her ''You still worried about that bitch'' Mark smirked, Ravyn smiled turning towards him ''Me and her are not getting along and I know she will being you into it now because you have a shot at Edge's title''

Mark touched her cheek kissing her on the lips ''its fine don't worry you know I can handle myself in the ring'' Ravyn nodded he was the Deadman after all, A man with Overwhelming Strength ''I love you Mark'' Mark smiled ''I love you too Ravyn''.

Hope you like the first chapter I promise the other chapters will be longer This is more like a induction


	2. Going to Wrestlemania 24

**Here is my update sorry I have been busy and today I have finally finished it**

**Chapter 2**

Ravyn was sitting in her lockeroom her match was next but Vickie Guerrero wasn't making it easy for her to become Woman's champion again even if she was the number one contender, but Ravyn was ready for anything she has been in this business for a long time.

She walked out of her lockeroom and headed towards the curtain where Mark was waiting for her ''Sorry I took so long damn boots'' she laughed, Ravyn could hear her fans cheering waiting for her and Undertaker's arrival. Ravyn heard her music and walked though the curtain with Mark in toe, she and Mark slowly approached the ring where Eve Torries was waiting inside.

Ravyn climbed into the ring and started at Eve with her big cold blue eyes, she stayed in the corner before hearing the bell and the match began, Mark started very carefully not just in the ring but outside for any sign of the Family.

Soon the match was over Ravyn picking up the victory with her submission move called Widow's Peak , Mark climbed into the ring with her before her music was cut off ,Vickie Guerrero who was sitting in a wheelchair after beening tombstoned a few weeks ago appeared on stage staring at the two in the ring ''Ravyn you maybe won tonight but at Wrestlemania your dreams of becoming Woman's champion again will be crushed'' Vickie Guerrero laughed ''and you Undertaker your streak at Wrestlemania will like you say Rest in Peace''

After the Show

Ravyn had finished getting changed out of her wrestling gear , it was only two days before wrestlemaina she needed to get ready, Ravyn sighed deeply, then she heard someone enter the room she turned around and smiled ''Hi Mark are you ready now''

Mark nodded ''Yeah come on we don't want to miss our flight'' Mark took Ravyn's hand and led her towards their car, Ravyn climbed in but she never said a word, she remembered hearing the fans chanting for her and seeing the signs ''Next champion'' on them, but soon she fell asleep as Mark continued to drive towards the airport

''Ravyn come on we here'' Mark nudged her a little, Ravyn opened her eyes ''Oh sorry'' Ravyn jumped out of the car she saw some fans waiting with pen and papers it looks like they were waiting for the superstars but lucky for them Mark and Ravyn's flight isn't for a while so they had enough time to spend some time with them

After sighing some autographs and having some pictures taken, Ravyn smiled and turned around as she walked away ''see you guys at Wrestlemania'' Ravyn and Mark soon boarded their plane next stop Orlando Florida Wrestlemania.

** Sorry if this sucked but Wrestlemania will be in the next chapter **


End file.
